landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Egg Stealer Couple (ROTT)
This was an Egg Stealer couple in the Return of the Tyrantasurus roleplay. They live near the Great Valley. They mate and, soon afterward, go spy on the Great Valley and learn of Sharptooth's plans to attack the Great Vallley. However, before they can get too far away, they encounter Chomper, who threatens to eat them, thinking them common Egg Stealers. However, after offering to let them live in exchange for information on the whereabouts of Shredder (Sharptooth), he lets them go. Their first appearance is with the male appearing slowly in the background at first unnoticeable to the well trained eye, he moves about in the evening and lays down for some rest in a cozy patch of ferns. His loving wife hoping to start his day with delight brings him breakfast in bed. For this he decides she deserves some loven, and since she was fair and sweet, expresses to her his passionate affection. When done his wife replies "Excellent, I was hoping for children." To which he answers "If you desire it, I will grant it." Later the 2 notice the great valley is having a gathering, and he decides "Lets go eves drop on them, they might be gathering to warn each other on the whereabouts of sharpteeth, which is useful information to avoid being eaten by them." To their misfortune on their way home they run into Chomper, who informs them that the great valley has ordained him to EAT any egg stealers who dare to trespass, much to the dismay of their ears when the line EAT comes in. The male plans to try to buy time while if at least one of them, the female can escape with her life. Chomper offers mercy for the price of information, but the egg stealers to afraid to admit they don't know anything, result to babbling on the details of what they do know, which by dumb luck lead to giving some information they didn't even know they knew. In thanks, Chomper lets them go. Not wanting to take chances that Chomper might mess with them again the two had moved as far away from the great valley as possible, so they can continue their lives in safety. Unfortunately for them, they had gone right to where Chomper was heading, this time with Tiny with him who suggests having them for breakfast. They head into a hollow cavity in the rock out of reach, preparing to chuck rocks at them should they try to find a way to reach them, but Chomper again decides to spare them, much to Tiny's displeasured tummy. Deciding to take the arrival of the 2 as a sharptooth proof test they again move trying to find a area that, should less merciful sharpteeth find them such as the rest of Shredder's pack, they will be safer. At this point the female has made a nest and completed her clutch of eggs in their new home on the beach. But their dream home turned into a shark infested nightmare when a hurricane brought the tide dangerously inshore threatening to drowned the family. However they where saved by Herdleader Littlefoot, who offered them safety of all irony, in the great valley, for the price of only a promise not to eat their new nabors eggs. The 2 dislike having to cut large helpings of protine out of their diet, and at first don't even feel sadisfied after a meal with less protine then they are use to ingesting. However they have decided they much prefer being alive, and completing their plans for a full family. Even going as far as to help defend it againced the evil sharptooth of the story. Category:Mongoose Lover Category:Lord of the Stars Category:Egg Stealer OC